Modern Warfare Suicides
Hi. I created my account today to tell you of the experience I recently had playing the game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. About two months ago I bought an apartment. I moved into my apartment and unpacked my stuff. I brought with me my Xbox 360. I had only three games which were GTA 4, Call of Duty Black Ops, and LA Noire. I automatically plugged up my Xbox and begin to play those games. After a few days I grew bored of those 3 games, considering I had done nearly everything there was to do in all of them. I went to a small game store next to a Citgo gas station in my town called "Game Depot". They have a variety of NES games, PS1 and 2 games, and even some arcade games. It's a small store so there isn't a very large amount of Xbox 360 games. I looked around and saw only a few of the small games that weren't very good. I saw Call of Duty 2, and Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The Call of Duty 4 game case had, written with a blue sharpie, Nick's Game Please return if found :). I decided to go with Call of Duty 4. When I returned to my apartment, I immediately inserted Call of Duty 4 into my Xbox 360 and began to play. Everything seemed normal until the start menu. The soldier that usually stands close to the screen with an assault rifle was far away on his knees sobbing it seemed. I thought it was a hacked game and being a small hacker myself. I played the mission where you control the AC-130. There were blood stains on the buildings and I thought that maybe it was a horror mod. I then gained control over the AC-130 and that's where I began to be scared. The explosions from the AC-130 was blood red and the screams of the enemies were much louder than the NPC talking and the AC-130 sounds. I went back to being on foot and dozens of dead bodies were lying on the ground with pistols in their hands including the people helping you. I shut down my Xbox and didn't play for about a week. I came back and this time the man on the start menu was lying on the ground, seeming dead. I began to play other missions but the dead bodies with guns in their hands just kept appearing. I played the last missions and everything seemed okay. I got to the end and held the gun up to Zakief. I aimed and then tried to shoot, but nothing happened. The controls completely shut down and I couldn't do a thing. My character put the gun down, then held it up again. He turned to Price as Price then shot himself. My character turned back and faced the gun and shot, killing himself as well. I shut down the Xbox again. I then returned the game to Game Depot and the man at the counter, with the nametag 'Nick' asked me if I finished it. I replied "Not exactly." He said "Well, that's a shame. I heard this was a very chilling game in some parts." and smiled. He told me to have a nice day and don't feel to low in spirits or I might be hurt. I moved out of that town and haven't been back, nor will I be ever. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Cliche Madness Category:Vidya games Category:Sucide Category:Kale Uv Dety Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge